Azula Dumbledore
by Amity Verity Fortunato
Summary: Abandon up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN MOST OF THE CHARECTERS. A FEW ARE MINE THE REST BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

Azula Dumbledore

Prologue

This is it. I'm about to enter Hogwarts. The school _HE_ taught at. I'll make that dead, bastard, wish Snape had killed him sooner. I'll prove that just because I share his name does not mean I'm like him.

I guess I should explain. My name is Azula Maria Jean Dumbledore. My father, is the world famous Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A hero of England. A man, who never even wanted his own daughter, he wanted that bastard boy as a son. My mom raised me by herself in Paris, there I attended Beauxbatons and learned magic. Now the war against Voldemort was over and as a sign of peace, I was chosen my Headmistress to take part in a Student Exchange program. I and 9 other students from Beauxbatons' will switch places with 10 Hogwarts students. So now, the 10 of us are standing in front of the main entrance waiting to be admitted and to be sorted as the rules of Hogwarts states.

Finally the doors opened, "Come in, we're about to begin your sorting's. If you'll follow me," the woman who greeted us said as she showed us to the Great Hall. We followed her in the Great Hall toward the front of it. When we reached the front I noticed everyone was watching and exspecially noticed one face watching the Bastard Boy. "Now, students. I want you all to welcome our Beauxbatons Transfer students. The sorting will take place like always, when I call your name you will sit on the stool, I'll place the sorting hat on your head, it'll call a house, then you'll go sit with said house. First off will be….. AZULA DUMBLEDORE! What the, but how… how could someone have his name?"

I didn't even listen, I walked up to the stool and sat down. I looked at all the people staring at me with open mouths and gave them the finger. The woman who I figured out was the Headmistress Sprout, placed the hat on my head. Immediately I heard it start to talk, _Intresting, what a sad, mind you have. A lot of intelligence, courage, and kindness. But I also since a sly heart and cunning mind that seeks revenge against the ones who wrong it…I know exactly what house to put you in…SLYTHERIN_.

And with that I was sorted into Slytherin. As I stood up only a few people clapped but, I didn't care, just the look on the Bastard Boy's face made it all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY, FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD A MAJOR BRAIN BLOCK!**

Chapter 2

As the feast continued on many people kept staring at me. I was starting to get annoyed. Who do they think they are staring at me. I was the only Beauxbatons student was sorted into either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I was the only one in Slytherin and none were sorted into Gryffindor.

"So, you're Azula Dumbledore. Hm, not related to the dead old man?" a blond boy, who was extremely good looking.

"If your referring to Albus Dumbledore, than yes, unfortunately. Not something I'm proud of. He's a bastard who would of rather have had a freak with no personality as his own as a son, than have his own flesh and blood as a daughter. So if you know what's good for you never even mention him to me again," I replied as I glared at him. Just because he was a good looking man doesn't mean I'd let him off the hook for mentioning the ass hole. "Now, if you don't mind I would like directions and the password so I can go to the dorms and sleep."

With that said the boy gave me the directions and password. "Before, I leave, tell me your name. You already know mine."

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said with a smirk.

Once, he answered I stood up and walked away. As I made my way down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables I saw many people turn to watch me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group people stand up from the Gryffindor table and follow me out of the hall. When I got out of the hall I walked over to the stairs and leant on the banister knowing that the group of people wanted to speak to me.

"Azula, wait. Can we talk for a second," one of them said. He was tall had red hair, a face full of freckles, and had only one ear **(A/N YES, IT'S GEORGE WEASLEY….I WANTED TO GIVE HIM THE CHANCE TO FINISH SCHOOL SINCE HIM AND FRED COULDN'T….WAA, I MISS FRED!)**. "Are you really the daughter of Dumbledore?"

"Okay, I want to make this clear. And I won't repeat myself to anyone. That ass hole may be my father by blood, but that's the only way he is. You can blame that asshole standing beside you for that," I growled. "I don't care if you're a Weasley, a Longbottom, a muggleborn, or Potter himself. No one mentions that asshole to me."

"What the hell is your problem," I heard a boy say. When I turned I saw it was a boy with black hair to his shoulders, a pair of overly large glasses, and large green eyes behind them. I knew who it was immeaditly.

"You heard me, asshole. My father never even claimed me because of you. All he ever said to me as I was growing up was, 'why can't you be more like Harry. He's such an obedient little boy. I'm going to make him a fine warrior.' He never even looked at me with a smile," I screeched. I knew people would be coming out of the dining hall. "All I ever wanted was his approval. And all he wanted was you for a son. So don't you ask me what the hell my problem is! My problem is you. I was forced to come to a school that, that bastard once ran before he finally died. While I'm forced to attend here for the next year I plan to make your life a living nightmare. And nothing can stop me. Remember this, I'm not him. I'm Azula, and I'm not afraid of fighting my own battles. He was and I'm glad Snape killed him. Though I wish it was sooner."

With that I stormed away down to the dungeons. My time at Hogwarts was just beginning.

**HEY, I'M SORRY. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL BE POSTING. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYMORE FOR THIS STORY….**

**I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER MONTHS AGO AND FORGOT ABOUT IT. IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER, JUST MESSAGE ME. THANKS.**


	3. Sorry

**HEY, EVERYONE!**

**THIS IS LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO SPEAKING, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE. I HAVE TRIED TO CONTINUE ON A FEW OF MY STORIES BUT, I HAVE REACHED A DEAD END ON THEM.**

**SO, IT IS WITH A GREAT REGRET, THAT I INFORM YOU I SHALL NO LONGER BE CONTINUING ****RETURN OF THE UZUMAKIS**** OR ****AZULA DUMBLEDORE****.**

**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT EITHER OF THESE PLEASE, SEND ME A MESSAGE AND WE CAN DISCUSS IT.**

**I WILL BE UPDATING ****HAILEY KETCHUM-OAK****, ****A NEW FAIRY OF SPARX****, AND ****WICCAN ELLA**** AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**YET, AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY.**


	4. AN

**HI, EVERYONE IT'S AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO HERE.**

**I'M SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THIS BUT DO TO COLLAGE AND WORK I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO CONTINUE MY STORIES. SO THESE STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION:**

**A NEW FAIRY OF SPARX**

**AZULA DUMBLEDORE**

**CHILDREN OF LIGHTNING**

**HAILEY KETCHUMOAK**

**WICCAN ELLA**

**SORRY AGAIN AND I HOPE THAT WHO EVER TAKES OVER THESE WILL DO A GREAT JOB.**

**BLESSED BE,**

**AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO**

**FRIENDSHIP TRUTH FORTUNE**


End file.
